Overbrook
by That Lady is a Tramp
Summary: Rosalie tenia una vida perfecta en Londres con su hermano Jasper un problema los hace cambiar de residencia a Seattle Washington y entran a un prestigiado internado, donde conocera al sexy capitán del equipo de foot ball americano. Emmett Cullen RxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sthepanie meyer (solo algunos me pertenecen) y la historia es de mi loca mente:)**

**soy primerisa espero que les guste**

* * *

Yo tenía una vida perfecta el Londres. Mi padre era un empresario muy importante en Inglaterra, mi madre había muerto en un accidente cuando jasper y yo éramos chicos. Jasper era mi mellizo mi único apoyo en este momento, mi padre había estado recibiendo amenazas y nosotros estábamos cansados de tener que cargar guardaespaldas a todos lados así que decidió que nos mudaríamos a Washington a Seattle en donde se encontraba overbrook un internado.

-Jasper quiero que cuides muy bien a tu hermana- dijo mi padre

-Sabes que lo hare papa.

-Tranquilo papa yo me puedo cuidar sola.

-Rose, Jasper quiero que los dos sean responsables ya que yo no estare ahí para decirles que deben hacer y que no.

-Claro que si papa seremos responsables.

Nos abrazamos los tres y mi papa nos dio un beso en la frente.

-los amo, los extrañare.

-nosotros también papa.

Ahora Jasper y yo íbamos en un avión que iría hacia Seattle con algunas escalas.

-Tranquila Rose todo estará bien- me había dicho jasper una y otra vez.

-Estoy bien Jasper.

Decidí olvidarme de todo y dormir todo el viaje no me sentía tan bien y estaba cansada.

-Rose despierta ya llegamos- dijo Jasper.

Me desperté algo atarantada, no sabía cuánto había dormido pero había sido demasiado.

-Y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer Jp?

Jp le decía de cariño desde que éramos pequeños.

-Según las indicaciones que papa me dio tenemos que esperar a que llegue…

-Hola soy Damián Lutz ustedes deben ser los hijos de Derek yo los llevare hacia su casa.

-El es Rose.

Nos trasladamos a la casa en una lujosa Lincoln Navigator Negra Polarizada. El viaje fue corto.

-Llegamos- Dijo Damián

Se abrió un enorme portón de hierro forjado entramos y se cerró. Al fondo había una enorme casa color blanca.

-En el jardín de atrás se encuentra la piscina, en el ático esta el gimnasio y dentro de la casa está el salón de juegos Chelsea les dirá cuáles son sus habitaciones, sus cosas ya llegaron de Londres.

-Gracias.

Bajamos de la camioneta y nos recibió Chelsea nos guio a nuestras habitaciones las cuales eran grandes y hermosas mi ropa ya estaba acomodada en el enorme vestidor. Me senté en la cama me puse los audífonos de mi ipod touch y empezó a reproducirse Beatiful de Patrick Nuo. Apenas me estaba relajando cuando Jasper entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hoy es sábado Damián accedió a prestarnos la Navigator vamos a cenar y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y está por llegar uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas.

-Hay Jasper tu siempre tan exagerado entrar a un nuevo colegio se te hace importante?

- Rosalie no es eso mañana nos van a llevar a comprar nuestros autos! Ya decidí que quiero un Audi tt plata tu que auto vas a querer?

-Es enserio que alegría por fin tendré mi bmw m3 rojo convertible!

- Yo también estoy muy feliz! Vamos a cenar.

Subimos a la camioneta y fuimos a cenar a sushi factory los 2 compartíamos el gusto por el sushi. Terminamos de cenar dimos una vuelta por la ciudad y regresamos a casa. Jasper me acompaño hasta mi habitación.

-Buenas noches Rose

-Buenas noches Jp (se pronuncia yeipi)

Me puse la pijama me recosté en la cama me puse los audífonos empezó a sonar lost de coldplay. Me quede profundamente dormida.

-Rose, Rose, Rose, Ro… - decía Jasper

-QUE QUIERES?

-Ay que genio! Levántate y cámbiate hoy es el día de ir por los autos.

Lo había Olvidado. Me levante corrí hacia el baño y me di una ducha. Corrí hacia el vestidor me puse unos jeans una polo lacoste una bolsa de lado burberry con unos zapatos deportivos coach.

Subimos al Navigator y primero fuimos por el Audi de Jasper luego fuimos por mi BMW M3! Estaba tan feliz por fin tenía el coche de mis sueños Damián regreso a la casa con el Navigator y nosotros dimos un recorrido por la ciudad y después fuimos a la plaza más lujosa de Seattle Andares comimos en Gino's y fui a hacer algunas compras. Entre a Juicy Couture estaba dando vueltas por la tienda y vi una bolsa que era perfecta para mí la tome pero al mismo tiempo la tomo alguien más.

-Yo la tome primero- Dije sin voltear a ver a la persona.

-No de hecho fui YO.

Era una mujer mucho más baja que yo de unos 1.53 m piel blanco cabello negro peinado de una forma extraña pero con estilo, llevaba un vestido casual con unos flats de coach.

-Perdón pero enserio yo la vi primero y también la tome primero.

- Que lastima me das querida pero yo la tome primero y me la voy a llevar.

-tranquilas señoritas tengo una más en bodega- dijo la cajera

Solté la bolsa y me fui oí un gracias a lo lejos.

Me dieron la otra bolsa la pague fui hacia el estacionamiento y me aleje a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Que tal que les parecio haganmelo saber por un review acepto de todo consejos recomendaciones amenazas etc.**

**espero actualizar pronto tengo inspiracion! hahaha y con reviews tendre mas los amo:)**

**pronto llegara emmett... abrazos de oso por cada review les llegara un cullen o un lobo hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! aqui estoy con otro capitulo espero que les guste este esta un poc mas largo:) nos vemos abajoooo **

* * *

**Ningun personaje me corresponde todos son de sthepanie meyer (solo algunos me pertenecen) la historia de mi mente retorcida**

* * *

woah woah now listen to me baby before i love and leave you they call me heart breaker…

Porque rayos está sonando break you heart…ohh era la alarma ya era hora! Apague la blackberry y fui a darme una ducha, mis maletas ya estaban hechas me puse el raro uniforme deje mis rizos sueltos, baje jasper ya estaba listo y nos pusimos a desayunar Chelsea nos había hecho omellette con jugo de naranja termine corrí a lavarme los dientes Damián ya había subido las maletas a mi auto, según lo que me había dicho jasper los fines de semana te dejan salir de la escuela y puedes ir a tu casa y tienes que regresar el domingo a las 8 p.m.

-Nos vemos el viernes- nos habían dicho Damián y Chelsea.

Jasper me había dicho que lo siguiera porque el ya sabía dónde se encontraba el colegio.

-llegamos- me dijo jasper por la blackberry.

El colegio era enorme. Tenía muchísima área verde y muchos edificios blancos y contaba con un gran estacionamiento. Había demasiados autos. Pero hasta el momento ninguno como el mío. Vi un flamante Volvo y al lado un enorme Jeep Wrangler Plata tenía el estéreo tocando muy fuerte Club can't handle me. Bueno alguien tenía buen gusto.

Jasper se estaciono en un espacio vacío y yo me estacione al lado. Bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo.

-Rose vamos a la dirección por nuestro horario y las llaves de la habitación.

Lo seguí. Jasper dio nuestros nombres y al parecer nos estaban esperando ya que todas nuestras cosas las tenían en el escritorio.

-Me toco la habitación 68 en el edificio 3 y a ti Jp?

-la habitación 32 en el edificio 3.

-Por lo menos estamos en el mismo edificio.

Jasper me acompaño a mi habitación a dejar mis maletas. La habitación contaba con una salita con una tv plasma y con 3 habitaciones entre a la que era mi habitación y me quede arreglando mis cosas mientras jasper iba a su habitación a hacer lo mismo. Termine de arreglar mi ropa y cheque mi horario tenia física arregle mis libros y me fui ya que hiba un poco tarde. Entre al aula el profesor me ordeno sentarme con un chico apuesto llamado Royce King platique toda la clase con el su papa era dueño de una grande empresa parecía ser agradable. El timbre sonó y todos salimos del aula.

-que clase te toca?-me pregunto Royce

-Química y a ti? –

-Filosofía, pero te acompaño.

Me acompaño al salón de clases.

-Te veo en el almuerzo.

- Ok Royce

La clase de química fue aburrida como en cualquier otra escuela. A la siguiente hora me tocaba Historia universal.

-Señorita Hale por favor siéntese al lado de la señorita Swan- me dijo el profesor apuntando a una tímida chica de ojos chocolate.

-Hola tú debes ser Rosalie soy Bella

-Hola así es soy Rosalie mucho gusto

Tomamos la clase en silencio y ella tuve que salirse antes de la clase.

Sonó la campana y todos salieron al almuerzo no conocía a nadie a si que esperaba encontrarme con Jasper fui al comedor y lo recorrí con la vista el comedor estaba dividido en zonas: nerds, emos, rockeros, normales… había 2 mesas que al parecer eran populares en una estaban las porristas y los deportistas en la otra estaban gente normal pero eran populares ya las demás mesas los miraban con recelo en esa mesa estaba Royce King y parecía ser el centro de atención en ese momento Royce se giro y me vio

-Hey Rosalie ven a sentarte con nosotros.

-Ok solo voy por mi almuerzo.

Me puse en la fila que avanzaba rápido y pedí una ensalada con aderezo cesar y un jugo de manzana mientras avanzaba a la mesa de Royce el me veía sonriente.

-Siéntate-me ofreció un lugar al lado de él.

-Gracias.

Cuando termine de almorzar Royce me hizo una pregunta.

-Rosalie Tienes novio?

-No, antes de venirme de Londres terminamos porque tuvimos problemas.

Even mi ex novio él era muy apuesto pero él no me quería de verdad el solo me quería por mi físico y cuando lo oí teniendo una conversación con sus amigos sobre me decepcioné y lo termine.

Al parecer Royce quería algo más que amistad conmigo.

Proseguí con mis clases igual de aburridas hasta que se terminaron. En ningún momento vi a Jasper así que subí a mi habitación y Vaya sorpresa me di cuando me di cuenta que la chica con la que discutí en Juicy era una de mis Roomy's (roomy significa compañera de cuarto)

-Tú qué haces aquí?- me dijo la chica

-Pues vengo a mi habitación?

- QUEE! Tú eres mi roomy?

-Pues eso parece, y ya deja de gritarme.

-tú no me digas que hacer!. Ok ya mi nombre es Alice Cullen y tendremos que ser Roomy's por lo menos un año si alguna de las dos va a reclamar nos bajaran en promedio general, aparte se ve que tienes gusto por la moda, nos podemos llevar bien.

Ok. La chica era muy bipolar primero me gritaba y luego se ofrecía a ser mi amiga.

-Bueno Alice mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y yo también pienso que tienes buen gusto.

Estuvimos toda la tarde platicando sobre nuestras marcas y diseñadores favoritos me mostro toda la escuela, un gimnasio equipado al que podías asistir a cualquier hora, me enseño las instalaciones de las porristas, canchas, biblioteca y todas las instalaciones. Resulto ser muy buena amiga-

-Alice Quien es la capitana de las porristas?

-Es Tanya la novia de mi Hermano Emmett- me lo dijo de mala gana.

-Ella no te agrada?

-Para nada es una zorra solo se fija en la popularidad de mi hermano y en nuestro dinero, al igual que la novia de mi otro hermano Irina son primas.

-Me choca ese tipo de gente, y tu no se los dices a tus hermanos?

-no tengo miedo de que se molesten conmigo

-Deberías hacerlo

-Yase espero que cuando se los digan no se molesten. Oye Rose y porque el tema de las porristas?

-ah este pues no se igual y me interesa en mi colegio de Londres era la capitana.

-En unas semanas habrá audiciones tal vez te elija a ti de capitana el entrenador. El equipo mejoraría demasiado si vieras sus rutinas…

-Jajá Cuantos hermanos tienes Alice?

-Tengo dos hermanos unos se llama Emmett es el capitán del equipo de foot ball americano y Edward que es mi mellizo es el capitán del equipo de básquet ball y tu Rose?

-Tengo un mellizo se llama Jasper.

-Las 2 tenemos mellizo tenemos demasiado en común se que vamos a ser buenas amigas, conoces a nuestra roomy Bella swan?

-No sabía que ella era nuestra roomy pero si la conozco.

-Que te parece si el fin de semana te invito a quedarte en mi casa?

-Aquí en Seattle?

-No vivo en Forks queda a una hora de aquí bueno no te preocupes aun tienes toda la semana para pensarlo y pedir permiso, creo que ya es tarde a dormir Rose.

-Ok Alice buenas noches.

Me puse mi pijama, cepille mi cabello y me recosté en la cama pero no lograba conciliar el sueño así que prendí mi lap top y me metí a mi Facebook Vera mi mejor amiga me había dejado un mensaje y Even también no tenía ganas de acordarme de Londres así que mejor apague la lap top y me metí a la cama.

Empecé a vaguear en mi mente Royce King era mi tipo pero no estaba segura si quería tener una relación conmigo le iba a costar trabajo tenía que ser todo un caballero.

También recordé que Alice tenía hermanos y me pregunta si estarán guapos,

Recordé que no había visto a Jasper en todo le día ya lo empezaba a extrañar me preguntaba cómo le fue en el día si había visto alguna chica bonita que si ya tenía amigos…

Jasper y yo éramos muy cercanos, desde que mama había muerto prácticamente solo no teníamos el uno al otro ya que papa siempre estaba ocupado, para mi padre la perdida de mi madre fue muy dura, cuando ella se fue el ya no sonreía ya no jugaba con nosotros se refugiaba en su trabajo, al recordar todo esto solté algunas lagrimas no me gustaba recordar esos malos tiempos pero a veces era inevitable. Mi madre era muy parecida a mi ella también tenía el mismo extraño color azul de los ojos que jasper y yo tenemos ella también era rubia. La extrañaba. Trate de olvidar el tema concentrándome en que peinado me haría mañana recordé que tenia tarea pero la iba a hacer en alguna clase y en la mañana decidí que iría a buscar a jasper. Ya empezaba a tener un poco de sueño así que me puse los audífonos de mi ipod y unos minutos después caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Como se les hizo el cap! porfavor dejenme reviews si no me dejan ya no tengo motivos para actualizar:(**

**acepto recomendaciones, consejos, ideas, como quieren que conosca a emmett, quieren pov emmett?**

**pov jasper o alice?**

**haganmelo saber por un review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooo estoy super contenta muchisimas gracias por sus reviews son lo maximo**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos obviamente pero en especial a:**

**Michelle Estrella que hise un pov emmett como me lo pediste**

**cullenfaan**

**mariana glez **

**Sophie cullen**

**liz lautner**

**addictedtohouse Muchisimas gracias por tu consejo lo tomare muchismo en cuenta! les tengo una sorpresa **

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

Pov Emmett.

299 300 301 302 303…

-Emmett tranquilo ya son demasiados abdominales!-Me dijo Jasper mi nuevo compañero de habitación.

-Tengo que estar en excelente condición para la final- le dije mientras seguía haciendo abdominales.

-mmm… Oye emmett creo que tienes visita-Me dijo mientras seguía en la caminadora.

Mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba. Tanya. La quería, pero, no tenia privacidad en todo momento me seguía, el gimnasio estaba lleno de hombres y aun así entraba.

-Hola mi amor!

Cambie mi cara y fingí estar feliz.

-Hola Tany.

-Amor me vas a llevar al cine el viernes?

-Si es lo que quieres claro que si preciosa.

-Solo si vamos a la sala V.I.P.

-Claro a donde quieras.

-Nos vemos mi amor Ciao!

-Si bye- dije en voz baja

-Tu novia?- dijo Jasper

-Aja- dije sin ganas.

-No la quieres?

- Si pero a veces llega a hacer un poco enfadosa, a veces llego a pensar que solo está conmigo para aprovecharse de la popularidad y el dinero.

-mmm eso está mal hermano deberías hablar con ella. Pero mejor olvidemos el tema, que te parece si…

-EMMETT!- Conocía perfectamente esa voz de duende que amaba, era mi hermanita. Alice.

-Hola pequeña ven pasa.

-Estás loco ven por favor

-Ven que te pases.

-Ashh ok!-vino corriendo.-Emmett necesito que le digas a…

Jasper y Alice se estaban viendo como bobos 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11…

-Ejem ejem- carraspee mi garganta ruidosamente.

-Ah que maleducado eh sido. Mi nombre es Jasper Hale-

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita- Jasper le beso la mano a mi HERMANITA me las iba a pagar Alice cuando estuviéramos solos.

-Me decías Alice…

-ah lo siento Emmett le podrías decir a Carlisle que una amiga va a venir con nosotros el fin de semana.

-Si claro yo le digo bye

-Que grosera fui mi nombre es Alice y fue un gusto hablar contigo Jasper espero vernos luego-y salió corriendo.

-Ya conociste a la melliza de Edward, espero algún día conocer a la tuya.

-Claro cuando quieras te presento a Rosalie.

Subimos a la habitación, el se encerró en su habitación y yo en la mía, me di una ducha y me puse la pijama. Tanto ejercicio me había cansado así que me metí en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido.

Beatiful girls all over the world …

Esa era la alarma. Abri los ojos rápido, moría de sueño así que decidí darme una ducha, Sali del baño y me puse unos bóxers estaba a punto de ponerme el uniforme…

Toc toc toc

-Emmett abre por favor me estoy dando una ducha- gritaron jasper y Edward. Que creían que era su mayordomo?

Salí de mi habitación y abrí la puerta … whoo gran sorpresa me di al ver a una hermosa rubia con un cuerpo escultural y de precioso ojos azules violeta que me miraba sorprendida. Después de varios segundos decidí hablarle.

-Hola soy Emmett Cullen en que te puedo ayudar-Le ofrecí la mano y ella me tendió su mano.

-Hola Rosalie Hale venia a buscar a mi hermano Jasper pero creo que vengo luego…

- no pasa ponte cómoda en un momento vuelvo.

-Ehh ok.

Pase corriendo a mi habitación y me puse el uniforme me puse un poco de perfume Calvin Klein.

Pov Rosalie

Acababa de ver en Bóxers al que parecía ser el hermano se Alice. Su sonrisa con hoyuelos era encantadora y sus hermosos ojos verdes eran seductores, tenía un cuerpo escultural él era mi hombre perfecto… oh no el tenia novia. De repente vino y se sentó en el sillón con el uniforme puesto.

-mmm tú debes ser la melliza de Jasper

-Si así es. Cullen tu eres hermano de Alice Cullen?- Confirmado el era el hermano de Alice Cullen.

-Si es mi hermanita. Conoces a la enana?

-Si es una de mis compañeras de habitación.

-Hola Rose- era Jasper, tenía que arruinar todo apenas estábamos ablando.

-Hola Jp como estas?, porque no me has hablado te extraño mucho- corrí a abrazarlo.

- eh estado un poco ocupado hermanita.

-Conociendo chicas bebe? Eso no me gusta sabes que soy celosa…

-Tranquila hermanita. Por lo que veo ya conociste a mi amigo Emmett- Más de lo que debería.

-Si así es.

De una de las habitaciones salió un chico apuesto de pelo cobrizo despeinado.

-El es Edward otro amigo.

Edward me tendió la mano

-mucho gusto Rosalie Hale

-el gusto es mío, los espero en clases chicos.

-Ok. Rose quiénes son tus compañeras de cuarto?-me pregunto Jasper

-Bella Swan y Alice Cullen la hermana de tus amigos, conoces a alguna?

- Si a Alice- me dijo distraído.

-Bueno chicos voy a clases. Fue un placer Emmett.

-El placer fue mío. Espero vernos pronto.

* * *

**Que tal eh Rose y emmett ya se conocen.**

**espero que le haya gustado la sorpresa a mis lectores de pov rose y emmett**

**espero que le haya encantado el capitulo espero sus reviews**

**LES REPITO USTEDES SON MI MOTIVO PARA ESCRIBIR!**

**este fin no creo poder actualizar con eso de entrar a la prepa y todo uff un desastre pero del lunes en adelante me voy a hacer un espacio para actualizarles todos los dias**

**los adorooooooooo**

**porfa reviews son mi motivo de existir**

**XOXO:***


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchismas graias por sus reviews son los maximo perdon por no actualizar pero con todo esto de la prepa estoy hecha un total desastre**

**nos Vemos abajooooo:)**

* * *

Pov Rosalie

Camine hacia clase, en el camino me encontré a Alice y a Bella, quedarnos de vernos en el almuerzo.

Mis clases transcurrieron como siempre algunas interesantes otras aburridas. Sonó la campana para el almuerzo y corrí al encuentro con Alice y Bella, nos formamos para pedir la comida, Alice pidió una ensalada ranch, Bella un licuado y yo un sándwich integral. Terminamos de comer y fuimos a caminar por el área verde.

-Chicas que les dijeron sus papas, podrán venir a mi casa el fin de semana?-dijo Alice

-Mi padre me dijo que si-dijo Bella.

-Y a ti Rose que te dijo tu padre?

-Me dijo que si- le había enviado un email a mi papa en la clase de tecnología y me había respondido que si.

-Perfecto, tengo un plan el viernes vamos a comer a andares hacemos unas compras y si alcanzamos vamos al cine, llegamos a mi casa en la noche.

-Perfecto.

-Alice sabes que odio las compras- dijo Bella.

-Ay Bella tu siempre tan negativa, voy a invitar a mis hermanos sin sus novias, Rose tu invita a Jasper.

-Ya conoces a Jasper?

-Sí, bueno ya saben los planes.

Sonó la campana y cada una se fue a la clase que le tocaba. Entre a la clase de Biología con el Profesor Mason. Esta clase la compartía con Royce me senté en un lugar vacio, y al levantar la vista vi a Emmett Cullen con el profesor, el cual le dijo que se sentara junto a mí, camino con su encantadora sonrisa hacia a mí y se sentó, mire a Royce King que se veía furioso. Empezó la clase con un tema que yo ya había visto en Londres así que la clase para mí ya era aburrida, Mire hacia la mesa que compartíamos Emmett y yo y tenía un hoja de papel doblada que decía Rose, la abrí y leí el contenido:

Tienes Facebook o blackberry pin soy emmett (el blackberry pin es un estilo Messenger que solo cuentan con ello las blackberry)

Decidí contestarle:

Búscame en facebook como Rosalie Hale y mi blackberry pin es 55678945

Le devolví el papel él lo abrió y me dijo gracias en voz baja, saco su blackberry y empezó a anotar mi pin y yo saque la mía para aceptarlo.

-Señorita Hale y Señor Cullen entréguenme sus aparatos o sálganse de mi clase!

-Me salgo-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos salimos de la clase riéndonos, en cuanto salimos yo me senté en el piso.

-Que se supone que haces?-me dijo emmett

-Me estoy sentando ya que nos sacaron de la clase y no pienso permanecer parada.

-Rosalie si nos quedamos aquí la directora nos vera y nos levantara un reporte tenemos que escondernos.

Empezamos a oír la voz de la directora acercándose y corrimos hacia la salida del edificio.

-Y ahora que hacemos-dije preocupada

-sígueme- y me tomo de la mano.

Corrimos hacia el bosque y nos empezamos a adentrar. Corrimos un tramo largo y nos paramos en lo que parecía ser un claro. Me soltó de la mano y se recostó en el pasto, hizo una señal refiriéndose a que me sentara al lado de él, me senté.

-Y ahora que se supone que haremos?- le pregunte

-Esperar a que se termine la clase o creo que lo más seguro es esperar hasta el segundo receso la directora ronda por todos los edificios en horas de clase es un milagro que pudimos escapar.

-sí que aman la disciplina en este colegio. Así que este es tu escondite secreto?

-Algo así, lo uso para cuando me sacan de la clase, no quiero ver a mi novia, o simplemente, quiero estar solo.

-Porque a veces no quieres ver a tu novia?

-Casi no me gusta estar con ella, no es que no la quiera pero ella a veces me enfada cuando estamos juntos solo me está haciendo escenas de celos, diciéndome a donde quiere que la lleve, criticando a los demás, ablando de lo que le compra su padre y miles de cosas más ni siquiera me deja hablar a mí.

-y porque no rompes con ella?

-porque aun tengo la esperanza de que ella cambie.

-Suerte

-Gracias y tú qué me dices de tu vida amorosa? Jajá-me dijo remarcando comillas en el aire.

-rompí con mi novio un mes antes de irme de Londres lo oí teniendo una conversación de sus amigos sobre mi diciendo cosas que no eran ciertas y que yo no aria me decepciono y lo termine.

-Que poco hombre.

-Lo sé- dije con tristeza

-Olvidemos estos tristes temas y hablemos denuesta vida e intereses empiezas!

-mm ok, me gusta el color violeta y el rojo, amo la velocidad, los coches y la mecánica, tengo un bmw m3 rojo convertible, amo ir de compras, se tocar el piano, me gustaría estudiar diseño de interiores y sueño con ir a una academia de modelaje en nueva york y claro convertirme en una modelo profesional y también me encantaría formar una familia me gustan los bebes. Sigues

-Interesante. Me gusta el color azul obscuro y el gris, amo la velocidad también, los coches y la mecánica, tengo un Jeep Wrangler plata, se tocar la guitarra, no sé qué diablos quiero estudiar, tengo una rara obsesión por las gafas de sol Ray ban y mi sueño es ser un gran jugador de foot ball americano y claro famoso jajá y también me encantaría formar una familia aparte mi mama quiere muchos nietos.

-Whoo muy interesante-no sabía más que decir.

-Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-todos los tipos a excepción de algunos me encanta la electrónica y sobre todo el dj David Guetta.

-A mí también me gusta la música de David Guetta. Habrá un concierto en unas semanas porque no vamos juntos?- me estaba invitando a salir?

-Claro sería divertido- dije con ganas

-Se me todas las letras así que cuando empiece a cantar no te asustes

-jajá ok, cuál es tu favorita?

-mm creo que sexy bitch y la tuya?

-mm when love takes over

Saco su blackberry y al parecer se fijo en la hora

-Creo que ya es hora del segundo receso- se paro y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

-Gracias.

Caminamos rumbo a la escuela en silencio cuando llegamos todos estaban afuera eso significaba que ya era hora del segundo receso cuando íbamos entrando al comedor una rubia pelirroja de cabello rizado vestida de porrista le grito furiosamente

-Emmett donde rayos has estado cariño?

-Me tengo que ir fue un gusto estar contigo adiós- me beso la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

* * *

**Hola que tal se le hizo este capitulo? me insipiraron sus reviews! por favor necesito mas reviews: acepto consejos amenzazas de todo de todo ya tengo otro capitulo y es mas largo pero nesecito que me dejen reviews en la noche voy a volver a entrar a fanfiction depende de sus reviews es si subo el capitulo o no es su descicion los amoooooooooo:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy super triste solo me djaron dos reviews mas:( porfa recomienden el fic estoy super triste aunque agradesco muchisimo a los que me dejan reviews y les pido que porfa sigan dejando solo por ustedes escribo aqui les dejo un cap mas larguito espero que les guste:) son lo maximo**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJOOOOOOO:)**

* * *

Pov Rosalie

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente hoy por fin era viernes, teníamos permiso para salir después de las clases, Alice ya había hecho planes.

Termine las clases, Bella Alice y yo subimos a nuestra habitación y después irnos. Tome una maleta y puse mi ropa sucia la dejaría en casa para que la lavaran. Me di una ducha, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto me puse una blusa pegada al cuerpo blanca con flores azules con un pequeño escote en la espalda, unos pantalones entubados blancos , unos tacones del mismo tono azul de las flores de mi blusa con una bolsa de lado azul.

Al salir de mi habitación mis amigas ya estaban listas, nos iríamos en mi coche tomamos las maletas y fuimos hacia el estacionamiento subimos al coche y lo descapote arranque y me forme en la inmensa fila de coches que salían del instituto, mire detenidamente el coche de adelante y me di cuenta que era Jasper toque la bocina y lo salude mire por el retrovisor para ver el coche da atrás y gran sorpresa me di al darme cuenta que era emmett y su novia. Prendí el estéreo y empezó a sonar I gotta felling subí el volumen para olvidarme de todo.

-Chicas ahora que estamos la tres solas sin ninguna preocupación quiero hacerles una pregunta Quien les gusta?

-dinos tu primero- dijimos bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Jasper Hale- frene en seco el coche gracias a la sorpresa.

-OH MY GOOD!- dije yo, bella seguía en shock

-Ay ya tranquilas ahora vas tú Bella.

- ok. Edward Cullen.

-JESUCRITO!-dijo Alice yo solo me reía, bella estaba roja como tomate.

-vas tú Rosalie- dijeron las dos.

Que les iba a decir Emmett Cullen era obvio que no Royce King? Ni de loca

-La verdad chicas no me eh recuperado de Even por el momento no me gusta nadie cuando sea así prometo decirles.

-Ok Rosalie estamos contigo

-Gracias chicas.

Avancé un poco íbamos a vuelta de rueda, de repente tuve una idea, quite los seguros y Salí del coche. Jasper venia en su Audi descapotado solo y Edward venia en su volvo solo mi plan iba a funcionar, Bella y Alice me veían raro.

-Alice sal del coche y acompáñame Bella espérame aquí.

Tome a Alice de la mano y me dirigí al coche de jasper abrí la puerta del copiloto y subí a Alice

-Que se supone que haces Rosalie?- me decía Alice asustada

-Jasper te dejo a una amiga aquí quiero que la lleves a andares a las tres y media nos vemos en Sushi factory bye los amo- los dos me veían sonrientes.

Me dirige a mi coche y baje a bella pase el Jeep y el siguiente coche era mi objetivo. El volvo.

-Hola Edward me recuerdas?

-Claro que si Rosalie como has estado?

-Muy bien gracias vas a ir a comer con nosotros a andares?

-Así es.

-Te puedo pedir una favor?

-Por supuesto.

-Tuve unos inconvenientes y no voy a poder irme en este momento al centro comercial te puedo dejar a una amiga y nos vemos a las tres y media en sushi factory.

-Claro que si Rosalie sube Bella

-Me da gusto que se conozcan, muchas gracias Edward te debo una.

-Denada Rose no te preocupes

Camine hacia mi coche sonriente mientras que los coches de la fila de la derecha y la de la izquierda me miraban sorprendidos subí a mi auto.

Pov Emmett

Qué rayos estaba haciendo Rosalie?, Tanya miraba sorprendida y repetía le diré a Irina. Rose se subió a su auto esculco en su bolsa y saco unas gafas Ray ban que combinaban con su ropa y se las puso mire a Tanya que estaba que echaba humo ya que la había cancelado los del cine por un evento familiar y ahora la llevaría a su casa, prendí al estéreo y al mismo tiempo que el coche de Rosalie empezó a sonar celos remix de Fanny lu, solo que ella lo tenía en volumen más alto.

Celos de tu ojos cuando miras a otra chica tengo celos, celos

Subió más el volumen y me sonrió por el retrovisor.

Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica tengo celos, celos, cuando te encuentro con alguien, cuando caminas con alguien cuando te siento feliz yo tengo celos tengo celos.

Bajo el volumen y capte perfectamente su jugada. Las seguiría. Ahora yo subí a todo el volumen. Esto sí que iba a ser divertido.

Tranquila baby que yo soy para ti, toda la vida siempre estaré aquí, para verte reír para hacerte feliz, por ti daría la vida tu curas mis heridas con una sonrisa. Mi niña hermosa no seas tan celosa vamos bésame en la boca y solo piense en que nunca la voy a dejar, caminemos de la mano solo piensa en que te amo tu y yo eternamente enamorados solo deja los celos.

Baje el volumen y ella cambio de canción por California girls de katy perry, Rosalie me veía por el retrovisor y reía a carcajadas, de repente mire a mi alrededor y toda la gente murmuraba nos miraba sorprendidos.

Pov Rosalie.

Que era lo que acababa de hacer? Seriamos el chismorreo del instituto por una eternidad. Cambie california girls necesitaba algo mas movido. Empezó a sonar Your love is my drug de Ke$ha avanzo la fila y por fin llegue a la fila en que te pedían tu permiso de conducir, lo enseñe y después avance a toda velocidad. Me fije en la hora eran las dos y media y yo los había citado a las tres y media, decidí dar una vuelta a mi casa para ir por ropa y dejar la sucia. Le comente a Chelsea mis planes del fin de semana y le dije que ya tenía permiso de mi padre, retoque mi poco maquillaje y volví a subir al coche. Salí de la casa y fui hacia andares. Baje del coche me senté en una banca y saque mi blackberry empecé a navegar en internet y me metí a facebook tenía una solicitud de amistad: Emmett Cullen. Lo acepte me metí a sus fotos tenia con sus hermanos con sus padres y una con Tanya, recordé nuestra conversación él en el claro el tenia la esperanza de que cambiara, pero eso era imposible así que lo más seguro era que terminaran, tendría alguna oportunidad de ser su nueva novia? Muchas preguntas vagaban en mi cabeza me fije en la hora y eran las tres y media que rápido había pasado el tiempo, me dirigí a sushi factory y todos me esperaban en una mesa incluyendo a Emmett.

-Hola Rosalie- dijeron todos.

-Hola chicos.

Me senté en la única silla vacía que era al lado de Emmett, llego el camarero.

-Que desean ordenar?

-Yo quiero un rollo california por favor- dijo jasper

-Yo quiero un rollo clásico- dijo Bella

-A mí un rollo empanizado de camarón- dijo Alice

-Un rollo phidadelphia de surimi por favor- dijo Edward

-A mí un rollo mitad empanizado mitad phidadelphia de camarón-Dije yo

-Que sean dos por favor- dijo Emmett

-Ok su orden llegara en unos minutos con su permiso.

Estuvimos platicando de diferentes temas, como la vida de Jasper y mía nuestro colegio en Londres nuestra familia y muchísimo temas más también me entere que Jasper también se quedaría en la casa de los Cullen, llego la comida, terminamos de comer entramos a varias tiendas y compramos algunas cosas como ropa zapatos bolsas perfumes y los chicos compraron video juegos, entramos al cine todos juntos y vimos una película llamada Plan b cuando salimos ya era tarde así que antes de salir del centro comercial fuimos a blockbuster y rentamos algunas películas de comedia y varias de terror, compramos palomitas de mantequilla y acarameladas y los chicos compraron un refresco y una botella de tequila. Subimos a nuestros autos Alice se fue con Jasper en el Jeep de Emmett para indicarle el camino, bella con Edward para que el no fuera solo, Emmett y yo en mi auto para que el me indicara el camino.

Nosotros íbamos encabezando la fila ya que yo manejo con mucha velocidad.

-Si hubiera un tránsito por aquí ya te hubiera infraccionado por exceso de velocidad-me dijo Emmett

-Pero no hay así que no te preocupes no van a infraccionarme.

-Que película vamos a ver primero hermosa?- Emmett me había llamado hermosa!

-No se lo más seguro es que primero las de terror.

Llegamos a la casa, era hermosa con grandes paredes de cristal, nos recibieron sus padres que por cierto eran muy agradables, nos dijeron que decirles señores los hacían sentir viejos que los llamáramos Carlisle y Esme. Nos enseñaron las habitaciones en las que nos quedaríamos y dejamos las maletas después todos bajamos hacia la sala de tv.

* * *

**Que tal les parecio el capp! lo escribi con todo mi amor para ustedesss espero actualizar pronto pero tengo muchisimos problemas en la prepra los amooooooooooooooooo reviews porfa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo siento averlos abandonado tanto tiempo pero aun no me acoplo la preparatoria y eh tenido muchos problemas tareas etc.**

**Nos vemos abajo:)**

* * *

Pov Rosalie

Bajamos a la sala de tv. En la cual había una pantalla gigante, un sofá cama enorme y una mesa con palomitas de maíz, papas fritas, refrescos y más botana. Todos nos habíamos puesto las pijamas ya que en Forks hacia mucho frio y era la ropa más abrigadora que traíamos.

Nos quitamos las pantuflas y nos recostamos en el sofá, Alice opto por ver primero una clásica de terror. El exorcista. Jamás la había visto no era de mi época.

La película empezó, todos estábamos un poco tensos, yo era muy débil con eso de las películas de terror.

Seguimos viéndola y tenia tanto miedo que abrase instintivamente a la persona que estaba a mi lado la cual era Emmett, el me mantuvo abrazada hasta que la película se acabo.

Estábamos tan asustados que decidimos que y no queríamos ver más películas.

Decidimos irnos a dormir, los chicos dormirían en el cuarto de emmett y nosotras en el de Alice, entramos a la habitación y decidimos dormir todas en el piso, colocamos colchonetas, almohadas y cobijas.

Nos recostamos, Alice y Bella me veían con una mueca que no entendí. –Qué pasa?- dije yo.

-Te la pasaste abrazada de Emmett en toda la película- Dijo Alice.

-Y eso es malo?-respondí.

-Claro que no cuñadita.

-Solo somos amigos Alice fue muy educado de su parte tenerme abrazada.

-Qué me dices de la canción de celos.

Alice se había dado cuenta de mi juego macabro.

-Solo estábamos jugando Alice aparte el tiene novia tengo sueño buenas noches.

-Si jugando, buenas noches.

Estaba demasiado cansada así que decidí dormir.

-DESPIERTEN!

Emmett había entrado a la habitación gritando como loco.

-Qué pasa?.- dije asustada

-Ya está el desayuno.

-Dios mío para eso nos sacas este susto.

-Si corran que se enfría.

Emmett me ofreció la mano, la tome y me ayudo a pararme.

-Buenos días chicas- entro Jasper y le ofreció la mano a Alice, y la tomo.

-Chicos ya está el desayuno- grito la mama de Alice.

Todos bajamos y en el comedor había muchos platos con omellette y vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días- saludo Carlisle

-Buenos días- respondimos todos

-Como durmieron chicos?- dijo la mama de Alice.

-Muy bien gracias.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a darnos una ducha y cambiarnos.

Todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas y en eso Emmett se me acerco.

-Rose ven- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la puerta.

-A donde vamos?

-Voy a llevarte a dar un paseo.

Abrió el garaje y saco una enorme cuatrimoto.

-Sube.

Subí a la moto y el arranco a toda velocidad.

Recorrimos un hermoso camino lleno de arboles plantas y nos encontramos una que otra ardilla en el camino, hasta que llegamos a lo que al parecer era una playa.

-Whoo donde estamos?

-En la reserva de La push.

Se saco los tenis y me hizo una seña para que yo hiciera lo mismo con los flats. Empezamos a caminar por la arena.

-Es hermoso- dije mirando alrededor.

-Lose, vengo aquí cuando estoy enojado, triste, estresado, etc.

-La vía de escape de todos los problemas.

-Exacto.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, admirando el hermoso paisaje.

-A que tomarnos una foto-dijo Emmett

-Ok.

Saco su blackberry me abrazo y nos tomamos la foto. Me la enseño.

-Salimos bien- dije

-Claro, somos guapísimos.

El era guapísimo, tenía un estilo aparte amaba su carácter. Me estaba enamorando de el.

-Jajá obvio.

-Eh decidido que terminare con Tanya.

EURECAAA

-enserio porque?

- Jamás debí tener un noviazgo con ella es la persona más falsa que eh conocido.

-Que lastima.

-No nada de eso.

Emmett me tomo de la cintura, me miro a los ojos, y me beso, yo le regrese el beso. El beso fue el más apasionado que había tenido en mi vida. Emmett besaba muy bien.

-Esteee , creo que es hora de irnos- dije

-Ok – me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la moto.

Arranco la moto y la reparo, yo reí divertida.

Estaba soñando? Emmett me había besado me había tomado de la mano y nos habíamos tomado una foto juntos. Definitivamente esto era un sueño hecho realidad.

Íbamos llegando a la casa y en el camino nos encontramos a todos en motos Alice con jasper , Edward con bella. Nos frenamos.

-En donde estaban? Ehh- dijo Alice

-En todo quieres estar hermanita.

-Obvio, tengo que estar pendiente de lo que haces.

-Aja enana.

Emmett arranco la moto provocando que todos se llenaran de lodo.

-Maldito – Dijo Edward que arranco la moto y empezó a seguirnos seguidos por Alice y Jasper.

* * *

**Espero que le haya encantado el capitulo, tarde muchismo en hacerlo porque no tenia nada de tiempo. pero aqui esta gracias por los que me dejaron reviews se los agradesco de todo corazon son lo maximo. NECESITO IDEAS. porfavor dejenme sus opiniones en un review ya saben que acepto de todo! LOS AMOOO SON INCREIBLES:)))**

**UN ABRAZO DE OSO AL ESTILO EMMETT. NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTULIZACION.**

**IDEAS NECESITO IDEAS:s**

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaa! siento no aver actualizadoo por años! pero estaba y mil ocupada peroo las adoroo(: espero que les gusteee**

* * *

Pov Rosalie

Todos estaban furiosos porque emmett los había llenado de lodo, así que arrancamos a toda velocidad, íbamos por el bosque y nos topamos con una manada de osos!

Era enorme, dimos la vuelta a toda velocidad pero el oso nos seguía, estaba muy asustada.

Abrázame muy fuerte- dijo emmett.

Hice lo que me había dicho, los demás iban detrás de nosotros a toda velocidad, voltie hacia el frente, a donde íbamos? Era una barranca acaso?

-Emmett que rayos vas a hacer!

-Tranquila se lo que hago solo abrázame fuerte

Estábamos a punto de llegar al vacio?. Estaba aterrorizada! . Llegamos y la moto voló, yo solo abrazaba a emmett muy fuerte cerré mis ojos y sentí un rebote, lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas.

-Rosalie, todo está bien abre los ojos.

-Morí?

-jajá no preciosa abre los ojos

Los abrí lentamente. Todos me miraban burlescos. Mire hacia atrás habíamos arrampado.

-Jajajajajajaja- todos empezamos a reír.

Fuimos a casa y le platicamos nuestra anécdota a Carlisle y a Esme. Estaban preocupados pero a la vez también muy divertidos.

-Que les parece si hacemos un picnic en la playa, hoy el día esta soleado.

-Edward, por fin tienes una buena idea, me parece perfecto!- dijo Alice

-Muy chistosa enana, vamos a arreglar todo, quien hace la comida?

-Corran por sus trajes de baño, yo les hago la comida.

-Gracias mama.- dijo emmett.

Fuimos al segundo piso por ropa, agarramos sombreros, bloqueadores, trajes de baño, sandalias y todo lo necesario para nuestro picnic.

-todos listos?- dijo Edward.

-si- dijimos todos.

Amarramos todo bien y nos subimos a las motos, arrancamos a toda velocidad. Llegamos a la playa instalamos un toldo y una práctica mesitas con sillas. Emmett se quito la camisa, era tan perfecto…

Alice se quito el short y la blusa que traía, usaba un pequeño bikini floreado. Emmett la abrazo y corrió hacia las olas con ella en su brazos.

-No emmett el agua esta friaaaaa!

-que importa enana.

En ese momento llega una ola, la cual los mojo todos. Salieron del agua empapados, emmett muerto de risa y Alice pegándole.

Pov Emmett

La ola nos había empapado. Alice estaba que echaba rayos. Rosalie se quito el pequeño short y la blusa que portaba, extendió una toalla, se puso unos lentes y un sombrero. Traía un bikini negro strapless que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules y hacia contraste con su cabello dorado. Se puso bloqueador. Era tan hermosa y sobre todo sexy, además tenia un cuerpo escultural. Porque estaba dejando correr tanto tiempo?, el lunes terminaría a Tania, Rosalie era perfecta, estaba enamorado de ella. Tome una toalla y la extendí al lado de ella.

-Hola hermosa- le dije.

-Hola.

-Bronceándote?

-Si estoy muy pálida. Tenía mucho sin venir a una playa.

-Enserió? Porque?

-Bueno mi madre murió, mi papa se deprimió casi no salíamos en familia se la pasaba en el trabajo, cuando empezó a recuperarse, le llegaron amenazas de muerte así que no nos dejaba estar mucho en público, y si lo estaba era con guardaespaldas. Me dejaba hacer fiestas de piscina en la casa pero bueno no es lo mismo que una playa.

-Lamento lo de tu madre.

-Está bien, la extraño pero pienso que ahora está en un lugar mejor.

-Claro que lo esta.

Me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano.

-Ven vamos al agua.

Se puso de pie y la lleve si soltar su mano. Entramos al agua, venia una ola y la abrasé ella reía divertida. Se agarro una cola alta para que el cabello no se le mojara pero fue en vano ya que vino una ola y nos mojo de pies a cabeza. Salimos del agua y vimos a jasper y a alice mi pequeña hermanita besándose intensamente.

-ejem ejem.

-Emmett!- dijo Rosalie

-Mande?

-estoy un poco aburrida que tal si me dejas darte un pequeño paseo en tu moto?

-jajaja Claro ten las llaves.

Rose se monto a la moto y yo detrás de ella, la aprendió y avanzamos a toda velocidad por la playa. Pasamos por la orilla de la playa y las llantas provocaron que nos callera la arena mojada, Rosalie no paraba de reír. Regresamos donde estaban los demás.

-Nunca me había reído tanto en un día.

-Júntate conmigo y serás la persona más alegre de todo el mundo

Me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, de mis favoritas. Nos sentamos en la arena y comenzamos a platicar.

-A que talleres te vas a meter por las tardes en overbrook?- le pregunte

-No sabia que teníamos que elegir talleres, en que estas tu?

-Yo estoy en futbol americano, no es por presumir pero soy el capitán, en piano, atletismo, natación , rutina de gimnasio y fotografía.

-Fotografía? Whoooo me encanta la fotografía tienes cámara profesional?

-Si tu?

-también, prométeme que luego me vas a enseñar las sesiones que has hecho

-Por supuesto cuando quieras, el lunes es la elección de los talleres, yo pienso elegir los mismos, asi que te puedo acompañar a elegir los tuyos.

-Me parece perfecto!

Estaba por oscurecer asi que recogimos todos y nos fuimos a la casa, nos metimos a la piscina un rato, tomamos un poco en el jacuzzi y después nos fuimos a tomar una ducha. Nos pusimos a jugar cartas. Rosalie gano 3 seguidas era muy buena.

Seguimos tomando un poco y charlando.

-Que les parece si el próximo fin todos vamos a mi casa, jugamos billar nos metemos a la piscina vamos a cenar o al cine…- dijo rose

-Si perfecto.- dijimos todos.

-Nos quedamos dormidos todos en la sala. A la mañana siguiente mis padres nos despertaron para arreglar nuestras cosas ya que teníamos que regresar a overbrook. Terminamos de arreglarlas y nos subimos a los coches nos despedimos y arrancamos. Llegamos temprao a Seattle así que fuimos a comer a Wings army y estuvimos platicando un rato, antes de oscurecer nos fuimos al colegio cada quien a sus habitaciones. Habia sido uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi Vida.

* * *

**Les gustooo? espero que si haganmelo saber por review esque esncerio son mi razon para escribir ya tengo muchisimas ideas asi que espero estar actualizando seguido acepto ideas de todo tipooo los quieroo y encerio soorry(:**

**REVIEWSSSS PLEASEEE:D XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews siento no actualizar en tato tiempo, pero realmente fue porque no tenia tiempo, prometo no volver a irme tanto tiempo espero que les guste este capitulo :) Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Pov Rosalie

Llegamos al colegio, subí a mi habitación, prendí la laptop, me metí a facebook y tenía varias notificaciones, comentarios de fotos y ''Emmett Cullen te ah etiquetado en una foto'' le di clic, era la que nos habíamos tomado en la playa, salíamos muy bien, Alice había comentado

Me encanta!

Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella le habían puesto me gusta, pero abajo del comentario de Alice había otro comentario.

Tania Denali: ¿?

La que había comentado era su novia, muy celosa por lo que veo. Salí de la foto y me metí a inicio estuve ahí un rato hasta que me aburrí y me Salí. Apague la laptop y mi blackberry sonó, era un blackberry Messenger de emmett.

Hola que tal te la pasaste hoy?

Que como me la había pasado? Exquisito, increíble, fabuloso, suculento, bueno no tenia descripción.

Increíble y tú qué tal?

Yo me la pase FABULOSO;)

Quien no se la pasaría fabuloso con una hermosa chica como yo jaja. La blackberry vibro. Pero no era ahora un mensaje de emmett si no de Royce.

Hola preciosa, me entere de que pasaste el fin de semana con los Cullen.

Es un entrometido!

Hola , así es.

Y que tal como la pasaste con esos ''millonarios'' , bueno me imagino que mal nada como yo.

Me la pase INCREIBLE y creo que el dinero no tiene nada que ver de la forma en como me la pase.

Esta bien, esta bien, no te alteres oye te gustaría ir a comer conmigo mañana, al italianni's que esta dentro del campus?

Obviamente no quería ir, a hora Royce me caía pésimo.

Voy a estar muy ocupada mañana.

Bueno como te decía te quiero vestida bonita a las 3:00 paso por ti a tu habitación.

Que se creía este patán? Mi padre ¿?

Cuando digo no puedo, es no puedo. Lo siento tal vez algún día haga espacio en mi agenda adiós.

Si ya veremos.

Que pensaba, que era de su pertenencia, pues si lo creía estaba muy equivocado.

Volvió a vibrar el blackberry pero esta vez era Emmett.

-Rose me voy a dormir, mañana voy a tener un día muy largo. Buenas noches hermosa.

Ok definitivamente este hombre me iba a matar.

-Buenas noches Emmett, igual.

Mire el reloj eran las 11 y media, lo mejor sería dormir. Si es que podía…

-ROSALIE!-grito Alice

-Que pasa?- Grite asustada

-Olvidaste poner la alarma!

-OMG! Que hora es?

-Son las 7:25 tienes exactamente 5 minutos para arreglarte , tengo que irme a clases nos vemos.

-QUE?

-ADIOS TE QUIERO!

Me pare de la cama como un resorte, me puse la falda, la camisa, y unos flats tory burch, amarre mi cabello en una cola alta, tome mi mochila y corrí hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando recordé, la corbata, solté la mochila y empecé a buscarla, no la encontraba, mire mi reloj, faltaban 2 minutos, no tenía tiempo me iría sin corbata. Corrí a toda velocidad por el pasillo, llegue a los elevadores, presione el botón cuando me di cuenta que decía ''elevadores, servicio temporalmente suspendido''.

Qué diablos? Me dije para mis adentros. Baje a toda velocidad las escaleras y corrí hacia el salón de literatura. Entre al salón de literatura, respire y el timbre sonó. Tome mi lugar saque mis libros y me enderece.

-Señorita Hale me temo que tiene que retirarse de mi clase.- Dijo el profesor.

-Porque?

-No está portando el uniforme completo.

La corbata. Diablos.

-Lo siento profesor, pero mi corbata esta pérdida.

-Señorita Hale son las reglas del instituto, usted firmo el reglamento lo siento.

Era cierto. Tome mis cosas y Salí del aula, hoy definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo.

Camine por el pasillo, estaba a punto de sentarme en la alfombra cuando escuche que la directora se aproximaba. LA DIRECTORA!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta de salida. Cuando logre salir del edificio estaba haciendo demasiado frio, no me importo y corrí hacia el claro donde había estado con Emmett.

Me senté en el pasto helado y después respire profundo. Estaba muy estresada. Me relaje y me recargue sobre mi mochila. Estaba conectada solo con los ruidos de la naturaleza, cuando escuche gemidos. Me asuste.

-Qué diablos es eso?- Dije para mis adentros.

Camine sigilosamente a donde provenían los sonidos, vi a dos personas, me puse detrás de un árbol y me asome con cuidado.

Eran Royce y Tania, y se estaban quitando la ropa y besándose apasionadamente.

Que tenía que hacer, seguir espiando? No que asco!, saque mi blackberry tome una foto, y corrí. Pero al parecer se dieron cuenta.

-Quien anda ahí?- Grito Royce.

-Te dije que no era buena idea Royce! Si Emmett se da cuenta te mato!- Grito Tania

-Cállate y ponte la ropa, vamos a darnos cuenta quien nos estaba espiando. Corre!- dijo Royce muy enojado.

Seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, oía como Royce estaba cada vez más próximo a mí. Si corría directo al edificio me verían fácilmente, así que me adentre mas al bosque, escuchaba como los zapatos de Royce iban pisando las hojas. Me frene no podía seguir, gire hacia la izquierda y me di cuenta que había un hoyo, lo único que me quedaba era saltar así que lo hice.

Me dolieron terrible los pies, pero me quede en silencio Royce estaba a unos metros de mi, cerré los ojos y tape mi boca con una mano. Se escuchaban los pasos de otra persona.

-Encontraste algo?- Dijo Tania.

-No, creo que tal vez era un animal.

-Eso espero Royce, si Emmett se da cuenta, te mato, todo esto fue tu idea así que tú tienes la culpa.

-A mí tampoco me conviene que se entere Tania.

-Regresemos al edificio como si nada hubiera pasado ok? Tu y yo no nos conocemos.

- Adelántate, no podemos peligrar que alguien nos vea salir juntos.

Tania se había alejado, pasaron unos 2 minutos y Royce se fue también.

Y ahora como salía se este maldito hoyo?

Trate de subir y no pude, tenía que pedirle ayuda a alguien, vi todos mis contactos, no podía llamarle a Emmett porque me diría que como caí y no sabría que decirle así que llame a Alice.

-Rosalie donde estas?

-ALICE AYUDAME ESTOY ATRAPADA EN UN HOYO ESTOY MUY ASUSTADA VEN POR MI PORFAVOR.

-Que! En que hoyo Rosalie que estabas haciendo?

-En el bosque!

-En el bosque? Rosalie necesito ayuda de alguien más me voy a perder, le diré a Emmett.

-NO LE DIGAS A EMMETT!

-Porque?

-Alice trae ayuda te explico todo acá!.

-ok voy para allá.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo en que Alice logro llegar con Jasper y Edward.

-Rosalie- Grito Jasper.

-Aquí estoy!

-Que haces ahí?- Dijo Edward

-Larga historia, primero alguien ayúdeme a salir.

Jasper y Edward me ayudaron a salir, y les conté todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Les gusto? Reviews please! acepto todo tipo de ideas, y criticas claro. Espero actualizar pronto de nuevo, mas reviews, y actualizo mas rapido! xoxo:***


End file.
